Children of the night (Inspirado)
by Soyunpanque
Summary: Fic inspirado en "Children of the night" entren y lean:3
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de todo,quiero avisar que los personajes de La magia de la amistad no me pertenecen,son de hasbro y la canción "children of the night" en la que me inspire, pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

Era una noche profunda; un día de Octubre.

La princesa Luna lloraba, lloraba viendo por la ventana de su habitación…

Twilight Sparkle fue a visitar a la princesa por varios asuntos, pero cuando caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo no pudo evitar escuchar el llanto de la princesa de la noche.

-Twilight Sparkle…- Dijo la princesa al oír la puerta abrirse-

-Lo siento, princesa Luna, es solo que escuche como lloraba ¿se encuentra bien?-Preguntó la ahora alicornio purpura-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué rayos me interrumpes? –Grito la princesa levantándose del suelo, fingiendo estar enojada-

-Lo siento princesa –Se disculpo Twilight viendo al suelo-

Luna se sintió mal por haber gritado de esa manera, la alicornio solo quería ayudarla…

-No Twilight, yo lo siento…-Se disculpo tomando el cabello de Twilight-

-Es que usted se ha vuelto muy querida para mí, me sorprendió verla llorar ahí tirada en el piso- Dijo Twilight-

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí –Dijo la princesa sonriendo ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima-

-¿Por qué lloraba princesa? ¿Algún problema? –Preguntó Twilight con voz algo inocente-

Luna se quedo en silencio un momento, camino hasta su ventana y miro la luna.

-Un día como hoy, pero hace algunos años… perdí algo muy valioso…- Dijo Luna derramando un par de lagrimas-

Twilight solo se quedo en silencio.

Luna comenzó a relatar la historia:

"Un día como hoy, pero hace años, Celestia y yo fuimos al bosque Everfree a buscar flores que solo crecían ahí y que necesitábamos para el jardín del castillo donde se iba a realizar una celebración del día de Nightmare. Cuando Celestia iba a recoger una de esas famosas flores, yo vi un pequeño conejo saltar entre unos arbustos. Yo aun era aun pequeña así que como aquello me llamo la atención, corrí hacía los arbustos. Seguí al conejo hasta que se escondió y lo perdí de vista, pero cuando quería regresar con Celestia escuche un llanto detrás de unos árboles. Camine hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto y para mí sorpresa, era un pequeño potrillo que parecía estar apenas nacido. Me sorprendí mucho así que de mi alforja saque una capa que llevaba por si hacia frio, cubrí al potrillo con la capa y lo cargue hasta encontrar a Celestia.

Cuando ella lo vio, llamo a mamá y papá y lo cargaron y llevaron inmediatamente al castillo.

Papá se preocupo mucho y mando a algunos guardias a buscar a los padres del pequeño, mamá le dio de comer, lo aseo y lo tapo. Celestia y yo solo veíamos como ellos se preocupaban por ese "simple" hecho. Celestia solo me pregunto porque recogí al niño, yo le respondí que no era tan tonta como para dejar a un pequeño ahí en el lugar más peligroso de Equestria."

-¿Qué paso después?-interrumpió Twilight-

Luna continúo su relato.

"Los guardias regresaron un día después y le dijeron a papá que nada, tal vez sus padres habían fallecido. Mis padres y Celestia, quien ya era un poco mayor se reunieron y al final decidieron que se quedarían con él, pero todo se mantendría en secreto hasta firmar los papeles de adopción y así podrían decirle a todos los súbditos que era su hijo biológico. Lo registraron y lo crearon como a un hijo, Celestia y yo jugábamos con él y lo cuidábamos.

Pasaron algunos años, yo ya era una poni un poco más madura. Mis padres fallecieron así que Celestia y yo los remplazamos como gobernantes de Equestria. Yo llevaba al pequeño, al que llamamos Lost al colegio, le gustaba mucho la matemática y la ciencia. El se identificaba mucho conmigo, le gustaba explorar y conocer cosas nuevas. Como el era un Pegaso yo lo enseñe a volar y en nuestros tiempos libres jugaba con él. "

-Pero, ¿Qué paso con él?-Preguntó Twilight-

Luna derramo unas lagrimas, en eso la princesa Celestia entro a la habitación.

-Hermana…-Suspiró Luna-

-Princesa Luna, creo que estas contando algo que no deberías –dijo la princesa Celestia, con un tono desconfiado-

-Lo siento, hermana…No pude evitar la nostalgia-se disculpo Luna-

-No importa, podemos confiar en Twilight, después de todo ella ya es de la realeza- Dijo la princesa Celestia, al parecer indicando que continuaran con el relato-

Luna se silencio, así que Celestia continuó con la historia.

"Lost quería mucho a Luna, incluso en su primera palabra le dijo "mamá" a ella."

-Disculpe princesa, no es por faltarle el respeto pero ¿a que nos lleva esto?-preguntó Twilight-

Celestia ni Luna respondieron, Celestia siguió contando.

"Pasaron algunos años, Lost ya había cumplido los 9 años, Luna ya era una adolescente y yo ya era una adulta. Como nuestros poderes ya estaban desarrollados, yo tenía la tarea de levantar el sol cada mañana y Luna la luna en la noche. Ella comenzó a envidiarme ya que yo hacía que los ponis despertaran, pero ella hacía que en la noche solo hubiera oscuridad y silencio. Bueno, ya sabes esa historia. Como yo le explique que no se sintiera mal, su envidia creció y prometió que se vengaría, así que se fue a la luna, donde permaneció. Lost un día antes me había escuchado como explicaba a Luna que su tarea era igual de importante que la mía, así que él pensó que yo la había regañado y que por mi culpa ella se había ido. El la quería mucho y no soporto la idea de que Luna se había ido, para convertirse en una yegua oscura; Nightmare Moon."

En ese momento Luna comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ocultándose en sus cascos. Detuvo a su hermana y ella misma comenzó a relatar de nuevo.

"Una semana después de que yo me fui, era noche de Nightmare y todos en Equestria estaban celebrando, en el castillo se celebro una pequeña fiesta donde asistieron muchos ponis importantes. Celestia estaba tan ocupada atendiéndolos que no noto que el inocente de Lost estaba planeando ir a la luna conmigo. El pequeño había subido hasta el último piso del castillo, miraba la luna con la esperanza de poder volar hasta ahí, pero cuando salto sus alas se detuvieron de alguna manera y…"

Luna no pudo contener sus lagrimas al pensar en lo que paso esa noche, todo por "su culpa"…

Celestia la abrazó y ella también comenzó a llorar, recordando cómo era el pequeño; Cabello azul oscuro… piel azul y ojos azules…

-De verdad, lo siento mucho –suspiro Twilight tratando de consolar a las princesas-

-No es nada Twilight…-Dijo la princesa Celestia tratando de sonreír-

Luna solo se quedo pensando, para ella lo único que vivía cada día era dolor.

-¿Por qué rayos tuve que existir?-grito Luna y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a los otras ponis en silencio-

Luna se encerró en la biblioteca del castillo, miro por la ventana…

-El era muy importante para mi… él era el único que me quería! –Pensaba Luna-

Luna miro por la ventana, derramando un par de lágrimas…

-mi vida solo es dolor ¡DOLOR! –grito y trato de pasar su cuerpo por la ventana-

-Princesa Luna…

**Continuara...**

**Espero les haya gustado la primera parte,porque hay más :D Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos en la próxima! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como siempre quiero aclarar que los personajes de La Magia De la amistad no son míos,sino de Hasbro y la canción "Children of the night" en la que me inspire, pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**_  
_

_Capitulo 2_

Celestia había entrado a la habitación a impedir que su hermana cometiera una locura.

-¡Princesa Luna!-Grito deteniéndola-

-¡Déjame! No debí recordar eso, ahora entiendo que mi vida es una completa basura…-Grito Luna tratando de escapar de su hermana-

-Se que fue muy doloroso, pero la vida sigue…-Suspiro Celestia, tratando de tranquilizar a Luna-

-Mi vida es un desperdicio Celestia, ¡Lo único que quiero es morirme! –Gritó Luna derramando lágrimas-

-¡No digas eso Luna!-Grito Celestia derramando un par de lágrimas también-

-Desde que él se fue, mi vida ya no tiene nada de felicidad…-suspiró Luna-

-Lo dices por lo del año pasado, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Celestia, secando sus lágrimas-

-¡Esa maldita noticia! ¿Por qué rayos tuvieron que darme esa noticia?-gritó Luna-

-No es tu culpa tener esa enfermedad… -Suspiró Celestia-

-Pero me tenía que tocar la peor de las enfermedades… ¡Viviré sola toda mi maldita vida! –Gritó Luna pateando el suelo con su casco derecho-

-Se que tu problema no tiene cura, pero existe la adopción…

-¡Pero nunca tendré hijos de mi propia sangre! ¡No sentiría que soy su verdadera madre!

-El amor de una madre no está en la sangre que corre por sus venas… corre en el amor que le da con todo su corazón –suspiró Celestia acariciando el cabello de Luna-

-Y también tuve problemas con los niños que me temían por lo de "Nightmare Moon" –suspiró Luna mientras se recostaba en el suelo-

-Pero Twilight y sus amigas te ayudaron ¿No? –Dijo Celestia sonriendo-

-Pues, si… pero aún así siento que estoy maldita o algo…-Dijo Luna empezando a llorar otra vez-

-Tienes algunos problemas pero todo tiene solución, hermanita… -Dijo Celestia abrazando a Luna-

-Aparte nunca tienes tiempo para mi, siento que para ti es más importante tu trabajo… -Suspiró Luna con tristeza-

-Pero sabes que te quiero mucho, es solo que gobernar todo un reino me estresa mucho y es muy difícil, para ti es fácil porque pasaste muchos años sin gobernar…

-Aún así, me siento sola… siento que mi única compañía es la señora que hace la limpieza en mi habitación…

-Sabes, Twilight ahora me ayudara con todos los asuntos de la realeza ya que ella ya es parte de nosotras, te prometo que te pondré más atención, situ me prometes que ya no estarás triste… -Dijo Celestia con ternura-

-Bueno, lo prometo… hermanita –Dijo Luna abrazando a su hermana mayor-

En ese momento, Twilight entro a la biblioteca.

-Oh, lo siento ¿interrumpo? –Preguntó Twilight-

-No no Twilight, pasa… -Dijo Celestia-

-Princesa Luna, ¿todo bien? –Preguntó Twilight sorprendida por lo de hace unos minutos-

-Si Twilight, solo me sentía mal por ese recuerdo…-Suspiró Luna-

-Lo siento mucho princesa, no sabía eso de usted…-Suspiró Twilight-

-No importa, el pasado pasado esta, Jeje –Dijo Luna sonriendo-

-Me alegro que este bien-Dijo Twilight sonriendo-

-Bueno, pero dime Twilight, ¿Por qué viniste a estas horas al castillo?-Preguntó la princesa Celestia-

-Pues como tengo entendido se celebrara un festival de la noche de Nightmare, quería saber cuándo se llevara a cabo –preguntó Twilight-

-Tal vez pasado mañana –Respondió la princesa Celestia-

-Muy bien, espero que Pinkie no se coma todas las golosinas-Dijo Twilight riendo-

-Haha esa amiga tuya… Twilight, ya es muy tarde ¿Quieres que consiga un transporte a Ponyville? –Preguntó la princesa Celestia mirando por la ventana-

-Claro princesa, se lo agradezco mucho –Dijo Twilight-

-Muy bien –dijo la princesa-

-Celestia creo que ya me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño y hoy fue un día muy largo…-Dijo Luna bostezando-

-Está bien hermana, buenas noches- se despidió Celestia-

-Buenas noches, princesa Luna-se despidió Twilight-

-Buenas noches, Twilight Sparkle –se despidió Luna sonriendo-

Luna fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se quedo pensando en muchas cosas, decidió aún no dormirse y con su magia llevo un libro hasta ella; el libro era "Daring Do y la búsqueda de la isla de los sueños" y empezó a leer, se adelanto a la pagina 36 porque no era de esas personas que les fascina la lectura.

"Y entonces, Daring Do uso la pócima de la magia deseada y así logro hacerse un cuerno de unicornio, lo uso para meterse al sueño del pequeño Charles y logro descubrir que sus pesadillas eran causadas por el villano que buscaba desde hace tiempo; Daniel Dreams. El causaba que los niños tuvieran pesadillas con él, pero Daring Do uso un hechizo "sueño recuperado" y así logro que Charles reconciliara el sueño y así Daring Do realiza una aventura más FIN"

Luna cerro el libro, lo acomodo donde estaba e inmediatamente se quedo dormida.

Pasaron unas horas cuando como a las 12:00 de la noche, se oyeron llantos en el castillo, Luna despertó al oírlos y se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –Preguntó mientras encendía la luz-

Continuara…

**Perdón por hacer este capitulo tan corto pero sentí que era lo que debía escribir hasta ahora. Tal vez escriba los viernes o lunes, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos en la otra! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes de todo quiero aclarar que los personajes de My Little pony la magia de la amistad son de Hasbro y la canción "Children of the night" en la que me inspire claro que de sus respectivos autores, en este capítulo habrán unos cuantos OC.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –Preguntó Luna mientras encendía la luz-

Paso un minuto de silencio, Luna decidió volver a su cama cuando el mismo ruido volvió a escucharse.

-Muy bien esto ya esta raro… -Dijo Luna en silencio mientras temblaba-

Luna se escondió detrás de su cama pero volvió a escuchar lo mismo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Tartamudeo Luna mientras abría la ventana con su magia-

Luna finalmente decidió salir a ver quien hacia esos ruidos

-¿Ay alguien ahí? –Preguntó-

Luna vio que algo temblaba detrás de unos arbustos. Para sorpresa de Luna era una caja de cartón y ahí adentro estaba un pequeño potrillo dormido.

Luna se quedo en silencio, camino hasta la caja y trato de tocar al pequeño, pero no podía, era imposible… lo levanto con su magia y no pudo escuchar ni que su corazón latía…

-¿Qué significa esto? –Se preguntaba Luna-

El pequeño empezó a despertar, mientras lanzaba bostezos suaves que se evaporaban en el aire. Luna cargó al pequeño sin saber cómo era posible que estuviera ahí, recargado en ella, sin tener pulso, parecía como si estuviera… muerto…

-En el nombre de Equestria, no puede ser posible ¡Debo estar loca! – Decía Luna sorprendida-

El pequeño despertó completamente y al ver a la princesa, rió con ternura haciendo que esta se espantara y soltara al potrillo, quien salió corriendo.

Luna corrió tras el pequeño quien corría como si buscara algo…

-Espera pequeño –gritó Luna-

El pequeño llegó hasta un montón de rosas rojas, que ni Luna sabía que estaban ahí. Luna entró y vio que ahí estaban unos 3 potrillos más, Luna entró en silencio…

-Hola… -Dijo la princesa de la noche en silencio-

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó una pequeña niña de cabello rosa pastel y cuerpo color beige-

-Me llamo Luna… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó la alicornio con un tono de ternura-

-Todos me llaman Soughtie –Respondió la pequeña potranca-

-¿Y ustedes pequeños? –Preguntó Luna mirando a los demás-

-Yo me llamo Suffer- Respondió un pequeño potrillo café claro de cabello café más oscuro con timidez-

-Yo… yo me llamo Hopey – dijo una pequeña potrilla, aún más pequeña que los demás, parecía la menor, su cabello era rubio claro y su cuerpo tenía un color turquesa-

-¿Y tu pequeño? –Preguntó Luna mirando al potrillo que la había llevado hasta ahí-

Continuara…


	4. El misterio

**Hola bonitos: 3 ¿Cómo estan? Bueno, pues yo feliz de la vida porque les puedo subir el nuevo capitulo de Children of the night. En este capítulo les tengo una pequeña sorpresa, hoy les pondré una canción para acompañar, no les diré de quien ni cual, solo quiero que la disfruten.**

**Hoy le quiero agradecer a una amiga que aunque no me lea, me ha ayudado mucho, siempre me da ideas e inspiración y me motiva a seguir con mi pasión: , My little pony no me pertenece pero el OC que mostrare aqui es totalmente mio, solo mio muajajaja:3**

**Empecemos.**

Pasaron las horas como un parpadeo, cuando el pequeño niño iba a decir su nombre a Luna, ella despertó rápidamente. Al parecer solo fue un sueño. El brillo de la mañana iluminaba el castillo, la habitación de Luna estaba invadida por un dulce olor a té de hierbabuena así que solo se podía significar que sí, solo había sido un sueño.

-Buenos días, pequeña hermana –saludó Celestia entrando a la habitación-

-Hola Celestia –saludó ella-

-Parece que hoy dormiste muy bien –Dijo Celestia sonriendo- Sabes, hoy no tengo mucho trabajo y hoy es noche de Nightmare, creo que cumpliré la promesa que te hice ayer y pasare contigo un buen rato-

-Me alegra mucho ya quería pasar un solo minuto contigo- Dijo Luna sonriendo-

-¿Qué tal si para empezar traigo el desayuno a la cama? –Preguntó Celestia sonriendo-

-Sí, estaría bien. Creo que yo me alistare un poco, ya sabes para la fiesta de hoy –Dijo Luna-

-Está bien

En ese momento Celestia salió de la habitación.

-Ahora ¿Por qué soñé eso? –Se preguntaba Luna-

8 minutos después, Celestia llego a la habitación con un carrito con comida; 2 tazas de té, 2 rebanadas de pan, 2 platos de manzanas en trozos y 2 pequeños platitos con gelatinas.

-Mmm se ve muy rico –dijo Luna-

-Espero que lo disfrutes –Dijo Celestia-

-Sabes hermana…

-¿Qué pasa, Luna?

-Ayer soñé con unos niños-

-¿y qué pasa con eso?

-Qué pues, ayer hablamos de Lost y…

-¿Viste a Lost en tus sueños?

-Creo, vi a un potrillo muy parecido a él, pero de una apariencia menor.

-Tal vez solo fue porque lo recordaste

-Cierto, bueno iré a prepararme para la fiesta de esta noche.

-Muy bien, yo igual

Luna se levantó y fue a su bañera. Cuando salió secó su cabello con una toalla y lo cepillo cuidadosamente, se puso un vestido color negro con azul fuerte y brillantina y pequeñas estrellas de color plateado, para luego rizar un poco su cabello. Estaba lista.

Pasaron unas 6 horas y ya todo estaba preparado para la celebración.

El castillo estaba repleto de ponies elegantes y sofisticados, sin esos disfraces que se usan en la típica noche de Nightmare en Ponyville, al contrario con vestidos y trajes muy elegantes de color oscuro para la ocasión. Para ellos la noche de Nightmare era una celebración seria para celebrar a la princesa Nightmare Light quien habría sido tataratatarabuela de Luna y Celestia y quien fue la primera encargada de la noche.

-¡Buenas tardes, Canterlot y toda Equestria! –Saludó la princesa Celestia, quien llevaba un vestido largo color purpura con azul y su cabello rizado-

Todos los presentes hicieron una inclinación como muestra de respeto.

-Hoy estamos aquí para festejar una de las tradiciones más grandes en nuestro reino y para honrar a nuestra tataratatarabuela, la princesa Nightmare Light, Luna, ¿quieres decir algo?

-Sí em pues –Luna aclaro su voz y empezó su discurso- Esta celebración es para honrar a mi tataratatarabuela pero quiero dar un discurso a alguien especial. Hace unos años, tuve la felicidad de conocer a alguien que siempre vivirá en mi corazón, no sé si ustedes hayan escuchado de él pero quiero dedicar esta celebración a mi hermano…. Lost –en ese momento un "Oh!" se escucho entre la multitud- El falleció hace unos años, en esta misma noche, él fue muy especial para mí… -algunas lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de la princesa de la noche- Quiero dedicarle un pequeño momento que viene de mi alma…-

Luna empezó a cantar una canción, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas:

"Ayer conocí

La sonrisa más linda del mundo

Que nunca lo dudo

Ayer conocí tu voz

Vivo

Una pesadilla al no verte

Pero siempre te deseare suerte

A Ti y a quien junto a ti este

Anoche

Pensé que me decías te quiero

Y aunque aun tus caricias siento

Mi vida sin ti no es igual

Vivo la vida

Pero no la vivo contigo

Te siento dormido

Como hace unas noches

Vivo con la esperanza

De algún día verte

Decirte te quiero

Y como nunca abrazarte…

En el día

Tus inocentes vocecitas

Todavía las siento en mi alma

Un día

Me dijiste un hasta luego

Y yo te dije te quiero

Y ahora no sé donde estas

A veces

Lloró y puedo verte

Suplicándome que contigo vaya

Pero la fantasía se acaba

Vivo la vida

Pero no la vivo contigo

Te siento dormido

Como hace unas noches

Vivo con la esperanza

De algún día verte

Decirte te quiero

Y como nunca abrazarte…

Y ahora me doy cuenta

Que para siempre contigo quiero estar

Pero cuando despierto en el día

Mis ilusiones de niña

Se van…"

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos ante esos pensamientos, algunos no pudieron evitar soltar el llanto y muchos solo trataban de ocultar su reacción. La princesa Celestia abrazó a Luna y ella secó sus lágrimas.

Todo volvió a la normalidad en unos cuantos minutos, el cielo oscureció y era hora del famoso baile de la noche de Nightmare, así que las princesas bajaron.

Entre la multitud había un corcel cubierto con una capa negra, con un antifaz color blanco y un esmoquin negro con una corbata roja, Luna lo vio misteriosamente y él se acercó poco a poco-

-Buenas noches, dulce dama –Dijo el-

-Buenas noches, caballero –Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que recibía un beso en el casco por el corcel-

-¿Me permite bailar una pieza con usted? –Preguntó el corcel inclinándose un poco-

-Pues, claro-Respondió Luna sonrojándose un poco-

Una pony de cabello negro y corbata de moño rosa empezó a tocar con un violín una hermosa canción, tal vez era un instrumental de Imagine de John Lennon. Mientras tocaban todos bailaban sofisticadamente una misma pieza.

Al terminar la pieza, el misterioso corcel trató de correr como si escapara de alguien

-Espere, ¿puedo saber su nombre? –Preguntó Luna levantando su casco-

-Solo llámeme… Mysterious –Dijo él en voz baja y se fue-

**Bueno, creo que el capítulo más largo que eh escrito. Como les dije iba a agregar una mínima canción ya que un amigo me reto a que agregara una de las canciones escritas por mi, y lo hice. Espero haber cumplido mi promesa con uno de los lectores, le prometí que mejoraría y hice mi mayor esfuerzo. En cuanto a Mysterious es un OC mio, trate de hacerlo tipo batman pero no pude xD**

**Hasta luego:3 **

**PD: espero hayan disfrutado la aparicion de Octavia en este capítulo:3**


	5. 5 Estrellas

Bueno antes que todo agradezco su paciencia, ya sé que tarde en subir este capítulo pero necesitaba pues, inspirarme más.

Hoy le quiero agradecer especialmente a mi amigo Raúl que siempre me apoya y me ayuda para que siga escribiendo y pues que él como mejor amigo siempre me motiva.

Como siempre se los recuerdo, los personajes de MLP no son míos, sino de Hasbro, y que Mysterious es totalmente absolutamente mío x3

Comencemos

Capitulo 5

Bueno, eso había sido inesperado.

Después de un parpadeo Mysterious –O así se hacía llamar- había desaparecido. Eso dejo en silencio a Luna.

-Hey, amiga –Dijo una voz extraña-

Luna volteó, para su sorpresa era un unicornio blanco de su misma altura, sus ojos eran verdes claro y su cabello era negro oscuro.

-¿Lighty Shine?

-Hola amiga! Tiempo sin verte –Dijo la unicornio, que parecía graciosa-

-Desde ese ridículo baile de graduación, Haha –Dijo Luna recordando su baile de graduación-

Flashback

-Bueno, este es el vestido más feo que mi casco a tocado.

-No está mal, Lu, el mío esta peor.

-El tuyo queda con tu crin, el mío es tan naranja…

-El mío es negro Lu, eh vestido de negro toda mi vida, tal vez piensan que soy gótica o algo por el estilo.

-No, te queda asombroso ese color, yo parezco una bola de disco.

-Genial, empezaras de nuevo con eso.

-Sí, ese es y será mi problema toda mi vida.

-Solo porque un tonto te dijo círculo sigues pareciendo hueso y medio.

-Tu y tus frases sin sentido, me dañan la autoestima.

-Sabes que mis frases son sabias.

-Ni en los sueños a los que me meto, Li, ni a los sueños a los que me meto.

Fin Flashback

-Ese vestido me arruino la noche.

-Vamos tía, eran los años 80s, estaba bien revivir un poco lo disco.

-Vaya que no mejoras con tus frases

-Vamos amigas, tú sabes que siguen sido S-A-B-I-A-S

-Ni en los sueños que superviso.

-Bueno, oye ¿Quién era ese bro que bailaba contigo?

-¿Contigo? ¿Cuál tigo? –Luna rie-

-Tus chistes no mejoran ni una chispa

-Bueno, ese chico pues solo me invito a bailar y pues baile

-Vamos…

-¿Qué?

-Pues, eres una princesa joven, bonita…

-Ya sé que insinúas, pero no apenas y se su nombre, o algo.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Mysterious, algo así.

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-Pues, si, solo me dijo "solo llámeme Mysterious"

-Esto me da mala espina

-A mi igual, pero se veía amable

-las apariencias engañan.

Esa fue la última palabra pronunciada por la unicornio, ahora se había ido a quien sabe donde con su magia.

Ahora Luna regresaba al castillo, lo último que hizo fue tomar un libro y leerlo.

Era medianoche, ahora el cielo estaba en el momento en el que más brillante se hacían las estrellas. En especial 5 estrellas que iluminaban más que las demás.


End file.
